star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
James Daemon
James Daemon was a human male that served in the Republic Navy and later retired with his wife on Jovan III. He had to two children, Jax and Jan. History Military Service During his late teens and early adult years, James enlisted in the Republic Navy. He joined for the adventure and overall fight for the greater good against the Infant Imperial factions and Sith. During his many years in the military, he was promoted to Captain. Battle of Korriban When James was in his mid twenties, he served in the Battle of Korriban in an attempt to defeat the old Sith Empire and rescue any civilians. James participated in the smaller battles instead of the front lines and mainly gave out orders. During some situations, James was deployed with rescue teams to escort civilians trapped in villages and Dreshdae Spaceport. During the next few weeks during the battle, James fought alongside Jonathan Flores and was heavily awed and inspired by his strength on the battlefield. James was able to help get Jonathan inside of the Sith Academy in the middle of the Valley of the Dark Lords. With his help, Jonathan was able to defeat the Sith inside with the Jedi and end the battle, defeating the Sith Empire. Settling Down After his years worth of service in the military, about five years later, James met a woman named Rose Joy at a military convention on Coruscant. The two became friends then eventually romantically involved. The two would have a girl named Jan and a son two years later named Jax. As an ideal planet to settle down and raise a family, James and Rose moved their family to Jovan III. They bought a fairly large home in the plains near Jovan City. They specialized in animal raising and moisture farming as well. Rose's Passing Years later, Rose began to develop a severe cancer that ran in her family and became very ill. James and the kids tried to help her condition, but she passed away soon in her bed within their own home. Her body buried in a grave in a grove very close to the families home. Imperial Reign The Roman Wars began soon after, but Jovan was widely unknown to the Empire. James rooted for the Rebel alliance and considered joining, but decided to wait out the war with his kids on Jovan. Jame's daughter Jan was not a fan of the rebel alliance and felt that they were the reason why the war was even happening. Jan was very sympathetic towards the Empire, which concerned James and Jax. Rebel Crash on Jovan In 158 ABY, rebel ships crash landed on Jovan III across the landscape. The Corellian frieghter, Vertibird, crash landed close to Jame's home. When he went to investigate, James met Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar, who had crashed with other rebels in an attempted escape from the Empire at Yavin. James offered them to stay at their home while they hid the Vertibird in their underground garage for repairs while they hide from the Empire. The repairs would take weeks and James allowed them to use the guest bedroom and their equipment to contact the other rebels who had crashed. On several occasions, Jan would disrespect the Delta Squad members during dinner, which frustrated James and Jax. Bruce would share their war stories and adventures, which intrigued James and Jax, but disgusted Jan. During the next few weeks, James would help repair the Vertibird and lie to Stormtroopers about the hiding rebels. Bruce and Hanhar helped with the farm while they stayed there and became good friends with James and Jax. Final Night The Vertibird and the other rebels were almost ready to leave the planet on the final night of their three week stay. At night, James had a short conversation with Bruce at the barn, where they thanked each other for helping before they could leave the next morning. Death When James said goodnight to Bruce, on the way to the house, an Imperial ship landed in front of his house and a squad of stormtroopers and an Inquisitor arrived in front of James. James asked who they were and tried to lie to them about Bruce and Hanhar being there. The Inquisitor saw through his lies and stabbed James with her lightsaber. The red flash alerted Jax Jan, and Hanhar, who rushed outside to fight the stormtroopers while Bruce fought the inquisitor. When the fighting ended, Jame's kids cried over his dead body as more Imperial troops came in. Bruce and Hanhar begged Jax and Jan to come with them on the Vertibird to escape. Jax agreed and left with Bruce and Hanhar, while Jan stayed behind in anger at them for causing Jame's death. Legacy Jame's body was taken by the Empire when Jan joined them. His body was stored in her private storage house on Darkstar station. When Jax killed Jan years later on Ingo, Jax found his fathers body on the crashed station and took it back to Jovan III, where he buried him next to his mother Rose. For the rest of his life, Jax remembered his very loving and caring father. When ever he was in battle, he thought of James looking over his shoulder and protecting him. Eventually in the New Republic, Jame's name became famous within the memorial gardens as helped the rebels stay hidden on Jovan and aided in the escape of Bruce and Hanhar, who would eventually help win the war.